


Finna Nut 6: hatori makes bad mistakes

by Yosu (orphan_account)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hatori has issues, Methamphetamine, Short One Shot, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: ...fuck!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Finna Nut 6: hatori makes bad mistakes

Yoshiyuki Hatori has problems. Issues, really. Problematic, really.

Issue number one- he is in love with Chiaki. Which isn’t bad,  _ per se _ , love isn’t bad. However, being  _ obsessed  _ with something  _ is _ . Plus, this has led to him being absolutely  _ disgusted  _ by Yuu. Probably because Yuu wants Chiaki and Chiaki is  _ Hatori’s  _ property (Hatori hates saying this).

Issue number two- Hatori is… well, an addict. An addict to his  _ work  _ as an editor, and an addict to… well, methamphetamine. It’s not a common thing in Japan, it’s not common in Japan to be an addict  _ either _ .

So thankfully no one in Emerald knows about Hatori’s rapid downward spiral. He's eternally thankful that  _ Chiaki  _ doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing after hours.

Speaking of after hours.

It’s time for… well, that. After hours for Hatori is him going over Chiaki’s storyboards.

> **Step one:** his drink. Usually, Hatori’s go to is a nice, tall glass of water. However, tonight is an  _ especially  _ shitty night (dealing with Yuu does that to him). Tonight’s drink of choice is liquor: Haku Japanese Vodka.
> 
> **Step two:** his main vice. Meth. Hatori is a meth addict. Anyways. He usually has powered, dissolved kind -- which is easy to get on the street. 
> 
> **Step three:** consume. Mixing the two is not a good choice. It’s not healthy, it’ll kill him in a few years but-- that doesn’t matter. 

~~ Maybe Hatori wants to die. ~~

Hatori ingests the concoction in one fell chug, and waits a solid minute for the effects to kick in.


End file.
